


I Promise

by ivnwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Gaslighting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Nonconsensual Touching, Obsession, Possessiveness, Succubi & Incubi, mental manipulation, mindgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt:<br/>kylo , a monster who feeds upon energy/ambition/good feelings, shadowing hux and turning him into a mental wreck.. but needing to eat so it's never quite enough to kill him. making him fearful and jumpy and isolating him. making him despair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr with the same name!

Hux woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp. When he tired to sit up to shake himself free of the goosebumps running down his spine, it felt like there was a weight on his chest, holding him down and making it hard to breathe.  _It’s just sleep paralysis, Just relax and go back to sleep._  His attempt at calm was shattered when he heard an intake of breath beside him. Hux turned his head toward it and saw Kylo Ren’s mask looming over him.  _If I can move, then this isn’t sleep paralysis._ He reached out towards the other man with his left hand, bringing his right hand up to clutch at his chest.

He felt a gloved hand resting there, and in the dim light traced his eyes from Kylo’s mask, down his arm to see the hand was his. “What-what are you-” He was cut off when Kylo pressed down harder and reached out to brush a hand across Hux’s forehead.

“Shhh.” The mask’s voice modulator turned it into a grating hiss, but the fingers running through Hux’s hair were gentler than he ever imagined they could be. “I regret waking you, general.” He hummed. It did nothing to calm him, and Hux began to claw at Kylo’s hand, his breath coming in ragged pants. “Go back to sleep now.” Hux felt his eyelids pulled closed despite his protests, consciousness rapidly slipping away from him.

////////////////////////

Kylo turned to stride off the bridge. After a few moments he heard Hux following behind him and paused halfway across the hall. When the door slid closed, he felt a hand grip his bicep to lead him down a corridor. Kylo made no attempt to break the weak hold and let himself be pulled to face Hux. The general looked like he hadn’t slept in months. His skin paler than usual, with deep bags pooling under his eyes. Kylo could see sweat beading at Hux’s hairline, framed by the few strands of red hair had drifted into his face. Kylo resisted the urge to brush them away.  _Almost, almost there._  “There’s something you want from me, general?”

“Yes.” Hux glanced down the corridor nervously. He clenched his fists and forced himself to stare at the ‘eyes’ of Ren’s mask. “Were you in my quarters last night?”

Kylo scoffed. “Are you implying something?” At Hux’s annoyed huff he went on. “No.” He leant forward, causing Hux to back himself against the wall. Kylo relished the startled look on his face as his back hit the cold durasteel. “You need more sleep, general.” As Kylo left he brushed a hand seemingly absent-mindedly against Hux’s stomach, smiling when he heard the other man double over in pain behind him.  _This is the second time he’s woken up, and he’s started to remember._

////////////////////////

There had always been something calming about the vastness of space. The way the entire universe could be parse in terms of gravitational pulls and energy. But it wasn’t working. Hux scrubbed a hand over his face, his darkened reflection in the window staring back at him, face visibly gaunt even with the forgiving shadows of the observation deck. He felt like he hadn’t gotten a night’s rest for the longest time. It left him jittering with nervous energy, making his hands shake if he didn’t stop them.

He whirled round when the door to the observation deck slammed open. Kylo Ren gestured for it to close behind him and began limping towards Hux, a hand clutched to his leg. “I was injured,” He rasped. “on the mission.”

“Report to medical, commander.” Hux backed away from the knight. Any pretense of calm was abandoned as he drew closer. Hux found himself pinned against the windows by a hand on his chest, desperately scrambling for a hold on the smooth material. “Stay away from me!”

Kylo’s other hand pressed against Hux’s forehead. “I don’t have a choice, general.”

It felt like he was caught in a hi-G simulation gone wrong. His body was being pulled towards Ren, with only the man’s hands keeping him upright. Black spots had started to gather at the corners of his vision, eventually reducing his field of view to Kylo’s mask in front of him before going completely dark.

Kylo shifted his hands and caught Hux. He laid him on the floor gently before reaching down to touch his own leg. There was still some residual warmth where skin had healed, but the muscle under it was whole again. Apart from the burnt hole in his trousers there was no evidence that he had been shot.

He turned his attention to Hux, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you, Hux.” He leant down and pressed the mouthpiece of his helmet to the general’s forehead in a facsimile of a kiss, before stalking out of the room.

_General_

General

“General? Sir? Can you hear me?”

Hux opened his eyes sluggishly. The form above him was blurred, but he could make out a pale face and dark hair.  _Ren_  his mind supplied frantically. Hux flung an arm out and managed to catch the figure in the face with his forearm, rolling to his knees as they reared back with a cry.

He swiped at his eyes, managing to clear his vision after a few terrifying seconds. Hux looked up to see Mitaka cupping a hand to his cheek and realised what had happened. “I apologize lieutenant.”

“Are you alright, sir? You were unconscious when I entered.”

“Yes, I-” Hux tried to stand and felt his knees wobble beneath him. Mitaka rushed over to support him, wrapping an arm around the general’s waist. They stood like that for a few minutes until Hux released his death grip on the back of Mitaka’s jacket. He straightened and took a moment to adjust his uniform. “Thank you lieutenant. I trust you will speak of this to no one.”

Mitaka was startled by Hux’s sudden change in demeanor, but recovered quickly. “Of course, sir. You have my word.”

////////////////////////

A chill ran down Hux’s spine when he heard Ren’s heavy footsteps enter the meeting room. He watched as the knight walked around the table and sprawled out in the chair across from Hux.

His helmet was fixed looking at Hux through the entire meeting. The general resisted the urge to fidget under his gaze. He thought he felt Ren’s foot brush against his own under the table a moment before a wave of dizziness swept over him. Hux righted himself with a jerk as he felt his head fall towards the table.

“Not enough sleep, general?” Someone called out mockingly.

“Excuse me, sir.” Hux gripped his chair to stabilize himself. He forced his eyes to focus on the datapadd in front of him until the conference ended.

Ren’s shoulder knocked his as he exited the room and that same dizzy feeling hit him. He regained his balance and called out. “Ren, I need to speak with you.” The knight stopped and Hux stepped close to him so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. “Whatever you’re doing to me, whether it’s some sort of Force trick or otherwise, you will stop.” He hissed.

Kylo cocked his head. “Will I now? Tell me general, what exactly have I done?” Hux sputtered, struggling to find the right words, a look of sadness crossing his face when he failed. Kylo reached up and cupped a hand to Hux’s cheek, smiling softly under his mask. “You’ll understand soon, general. I promise.”

He left Hux to stare after him in a daze.

////////////////////////

Kylo sat in the center of his meditation chamber, his mind focused on the general halfway across the ship. It had been difficult, at first, to manipulate the man. But Hux’s current state of exhaustion left his mind open and unguarded, making it easy for Kylo to move him like a puppet. He guided Hux to bed, opening his eyes when he felt the general slip into a deep sleep.

He made his way to Hux’s quarters, convincing anyone he encountered that they hadn’t seen him. He laid a hand over the door panel and forced the door open quietly. Kylo approached the bed and saw Hux sleeping fitfully, the sheets tangled around his legs.

Kylo laid his helmet on the table and sat beside him. He reached out and ran a hand through Hux’s hair, causing the general to wake up with a gasp. He saw Kylo above him and tried to scramble away, only to find himself pinned in place by a hand on his chest. “What are you?”

“I don’t know, but I need you, general. You’re so full of life, so vibrant.” Kylo smiled. “How could I resist?”

Tears had begun to slide down Hux’s face. “Stop, Ren, please.”

“Oh but you see; I can’t.” Kylo leant down, resting more weight on Hux’s chest, making him fight for breath. “I’d be useless without you, Hux. Where would the first order be if that happened?”

Hux’s breath caught in his throat and he brought his hands up to clutch at Kylo’s wrist. “It hurts.” He blurted out.

“I know,” Ren cooed. “and I’m sorry.” He pressed a kiss to Hux’s forehead, wiping a tear from under his eye. “I’ll take the pain away. Just promise to be mine. Be mine, and I’ll give you the galaxy.” Hux found himself nodding. Kylo smiled broadly. 

He gripped Hux’s shoulders gently and pulled him into a sitting position. Kylo wrapped his arms around the general’s waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. It started chaste, but Kylo soon pried Hux’s lips apart and began to exhale into the other man’s mouth. His breath was cold, and Hux shuddered, trying to pull away only to feel Kylo’s hand on the back on his neck. After a long time Kylo pulled away. Hux’s eyes were glassy, his cheeks flushed as if with fever, a thin sheen on sweat covered his face.

Kylo laid him back on the bed and pressed their foreheads together. He reached out to brush his mind against Hux’s, finding it in a state of disarray. Slowly, but carefully he threaded their thoughts together, tying the general’s mind to his own.

////////////////////////

It was cold, so cold and…empty.  _How did this happen?_  He tried to move, to pull himself upright but failed. After minute of trying he began to cry, tears running silently down his face.

‘I can help you.’ He heard a voice whisper. He strained his ears but couldn’t hear anyone in his quarters. It came again. ‘I know you can hear me.’

_Who are you?_

‘Kylo.’ The name sent an odd flush of warmth through him. ‘As I said, I will help you, just call for me.’

He heard someone come into the room and tried again in vain to wake up. The effort only made him nauseous and colder.  _Ren, Ren help._

//////////////////////// 

Phasma used her override code to enter Hux’s quarters. She’d been sent to search for him when the general hadn’t shown up on the bridge. She found him in bed, deathly pale and shivering. “Sir? Sir, can you hear me?”

“Ren.” He murmured. “Ren, he, he…”

Phasma heard a sound and turned to see the man in question standing in the doorway. “I’ll take it from here, captain, you’re dismissed.”

She stopped just before leaving and turned back to face Ren. “What shall I tell the officers, commander?”

Kylo took a breath, considering. “The general is ill, he will return in a few days.” Phasma nodded and walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

Kylo pulled off his helmet, sitting on the bed next to Hux. He used a corner of the sheet to wipe Hux’s face, leaning down to kiss him afterward. He made to sit up, but stopped when he felt a pull on the front of his cloak. Hux was grasping at it desperately, his fingers wound into the fabric.

“Ren.” Hux’s eyes were still closed, but there was…something in his mind that told him it was the other man.  _Don’t go. Cold. Stay. Kylo._

Kylo smiled when he heard the general’s fragmented thoughts. He cradled Hux to his chest and laid down alongside him. “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Art Yaourter made an AMAZING picture based on this fic, and I am completely honoured.

 


End file.
